The Greenhouse
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Neville uses his free time everyday to visit the greenhouse and talk to the plants. Little does he know Luna has been going there and spying on him. When he finds out his perspective of Luna changes, possibly for the better.
1. Visitor

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseer Harry Potter.**

**I'm now attempting at doing a fanfic with Luna and Neville. They are both my favorite characters in the books, but I was too afraid to do a story with them until this morning.**

**ENJOY! Magistir dixit!

* * *

**

"Today is just another day spent in the greenhouse, alone." Neville smiled to himself, enjoying his quiet time to himself.

He would come here every night, until curfew would force him to go back to the castle to sleep. He didn't mind the idea of sleeping in one of the greenhouses, but obviously the teachers did. The last thing he needed was to have Snape catch him out past curfew in his sanctuary. His punishment would probably be a life-long ban from them, outside of class. Neville shuddered at the idea of never being able to return to his sacred spot, that would really drive him up the wall. His visits to the greenhouses were the only thing keeping him sane.

He let out a loud moan at this last though, he didn't like thinking about his parents in his refuge. "If I'm not weird enough by myself, give me parents who are suffering from the side effects of an Imperious Curse."

He sighed and laid down between two fairly large plants keeping him from view of anyone who would happen to stumble into this particular greenhouse. It was his favorite one, the only one where he could swear that the plants were actually listening to him.

"It's not that I don't love my parents, I truly do! But it's hard having parents who don't know who I am."

Yes, he is talking to the plants! To him, they are his best friends, and he spends quite a bit of time everyday telling them about his thoughts, dreams, and everything else that comes to mind.

"I remember when I was little I used to imagine my parents were with me all the time. Not how they are now, but like the stories I heard about them. I would actually have conversations with them. My Gran was worried because she thought I was just talking to a group of chairs."

After he finished his last statement, he heard a dreamy laugh from somewhere nearby.

"Who's there?" He called out, jumping out from behind his hiding place. 'Great, now everyone is going to know I talk to plants!' He thought to himself, already dreading tomorrow morning.

"I won't tell anyone, just so you know." He recognized that voice. It was the one person at Hogwarts labeled odder than himself.

"Luna?" He called out, still looking for the hidden girl.

"Yes?" She sighed dreamily and rolled out from under a large group of hanging plants.

"How much did you hear?" He asked her.

"Oh, tons! It's really amazing, your life I mean." She looked up at him, still spread out on the floor wildly.

"What? My life?" Neville looked at her, a confused look on his face.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I was live your life. It's really amazing."

Neville raised his eyebrow; one could hardly call his life 'amazing'. "How long have you been here?"

Luna looked up at the hanging plants and thought for a second before responding with, "Oh, possibly two years."

"No," Neville cried in exasperation, "I mean how long have you been listening to me?"

"As do I." She replied, unaffected by his change in mood.

"Wait a minute!" Neville's face lit up as he just realized something. "You mean to tell me you've been coming in here everyday since fifth year?"

Luna looked at him and let out a bubbly laugh, "Well of course, don't you?"

"Well, yes." He quickly replied, "But not to snoop on someone else, I come here to be alone."

"Okay," She looked at him with obvious concern, "But don't you find it odd that you come out here to talk to plants?"

"What?" Neville tried hard to suppress the laugh forming inside of him, "This coming from Loony Lovegood, the queen of all things odd!"

"I'm just saying," She looked away from him and sighed dramatically, "If I'm out here with you, you can pretend you're talking to me."

"I can't do that!" He yelled at her, a little louder than he had intended.

"Why not?" She looked back over to him, "I already know enough about you. What more could you possibly hiding in your head?"

Neville put his hands in his robe pockets and looked to the ground. "I dunno, what all do you know?"

Patting the ground next to her she called him over to her, "Here, come sit by me and talk."

Neville moved towards her and did what she asked him to do. They sat in silence for a while, until Neville spoke once more. "So, you heard everything, eh?"

"Yes," She nodded, "Everything from your parents down to your favorite pair of socks."

He laughed at her. That was the last thing he was expecting her to remember. But then, when it came to Luna, when did you do anything that was suspected?

"I have an idea," Neville laid down next to Luna, propped his head on his hand and looked at her, "Since you know practically everything about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue this, or just leave it as a one-shot? If I get enough responses I will continue it. Anyway, thank you for reading it and PLEASE review!**


	2. Marshwiggles

**Disclaimer: The following characters in this story are either from J. K. Rowling, C. S. Lewis, or J. R. R. Tolkin. (Some of the greatest authors that ever lived!)**

**Well, I was freaking out because I has NO idea what I was going to do for the second chapter, but this came to me last night. Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**"About myself?" Luna stared at him dreamy-eyed. "You know, I don't believe anyone has ever asked me about myself." 

"Well," Neville grinned at her; "There's a first time for everything."

"Where should I start?" She closed her eyes and looked up to the ceiling as if she could see something that Neville could never dream of.

"How about the beginning. I've heard many rumors of how you were born, but I want to know the honest to God true story." His eyes drifted to the ceiling as he spoke, hoping to catch what she was so interested in.

"Okay then, but you have to close your eyes first." She ordered him.

"How do you know that I'm not, your eyes are closed." He took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at her, a bewildered look upon his face.

"Exactly, now close them!"

Neville grumbled at her command, but he did as she said and mumbled, "Okay, now what?"

"I'll tell you the story of my birth." She sighed dreamily and spread out on the ground. Her limbs sticking out in many different directions.

"You're difficult, I hope you know that." They both smiled at that comment and he listened to her telling of how she came into this world.

"I was born in a Marshwiggle swamp."

"Wait a minute, Marshwiggle?" Neville opened his eyes and stared at her like she has said the oddest comment he had heard in his entire being.

"Yes, Marshwiggle. Now close your eyes!" She kept her eyes closed the whole time, although her eyebrows did rise a little when she yet again had to inform him to close his eyes.

"Okay, fine!" He closed his eyes, "But wait, I thought a Marshwiggle was a character in a C. S. Lewis story, The Silver Chair I think."

"Yes, that's true." She nodded; it is a character in a story. C. S. Lewis was a famous wizard that wrote many famous Muggle stories. So was his best friend, J. R. R. Tolkin."

"They were wizards?" Neville opened his eyes again, but closed them the second Luna said the word "Close..."

"Okay, I've closed my eyes. Merlin, you're impossible!"

"To answer your question, yes they were wizards. Only wizards are able to see creatures like Hobbits and Marshwiggles. Although all of the Hobbit's have died out, thanks to the carelessness of former wizards, but there's still a tribe of Marshwiggles running free in the middle of Ireland."

"What's a hobbit?" Neville looked at her dumbfounded, with his eyes closed.

"A hobbit? You don't know what a hobbit is! What's next, are you doing to tell me you don't know what a six-beaked wiffledoo is?"

"I'm not going to even ask, just please continue on with your life story."

"Okay, as I was saying before you interrupted me with your lack of knowledge." Luna mumbled towards Neville.

"Lack of knowledge?" Neville screamed out, "More like your loony ideas!"

"I'm going to ignore that, and you better pray that a wiffledoo did not hear that, or your first born child with have six toes on each foot."

"You're an odd one Luna! Please continue, now I'm more than curious to know what happened."

"As I said earlier, I was born in a Marshwiggle swamp. My mum and dad were exploring it, and trying to find a way to migrate a few of them to other places in Europe, creating a larger breeding ground. I was told that they had no idea she was pregnant, thought she had just become obsessively fat. They had no time to take any of those tests, studying Marshwiggles you know. Anyway, one particular day my mum had a stomachache and the particular Marshwiggle she was living with proclaimed that she would die before nightfall. Well, that night she didn't die. I was born. My parents immediately left the swamp and took me home with them to England. Dad took his old job as Editor of _The Quibbler _and life became what it is today. Although we did go on many more expeditions, I haven't seen the Marshwiggles since my mum died though."

"Oh," Was all Neville could say for the longest time. He wasn't sure if he believed a word that she had said, besides her dad and that magazine he worked for.

After a few minutes in silence Luna opened her eyes and stood up, "We should go back to the castle before Professor Snape catches us in here."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Are you coming back tomorrow?" He heard her stood up and cautiously opened his eyes.

"Are you?" She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Well yeah, but..."

"That's your answer. I'll see you tomorrow Neville."

"Okay?" He stood up and followed her out of the greenhouse, wondering what crazy things they'd talk about the next day.

* * *

**So, should I continue on with my story...or is it fine the way it is? If I get enough positive responses I'll go ahead and write up the next chapter. Luna and Neville is possibly my favorite Harry Potter ship, and I wonder why more people don't write about them. Well, their loss. As I was saying, please review and tell me what I should do. Thanks to the following people for reviewing this story so far...**

**Shantazzar: Well, if you didn't review my stories I'd just cry. You're the only person in the world who's read every single one of my fanfics, and it makes me so happy...which I why I'm nice enough to let you borrow my Trigun mangas!**

**Stroppy-Teenager: I hope you enjoyed the history which I gave to Luna. (Well, the birth part), I enjoyed writting it.**

**whisperkey: Yay, I love cherries! I updated the story...so, "NO, you're totally cool!"**

**Hannah: You have so many little anonomous reviewer names...I'm not going to even guess which one you used for this story. No, I don't think he'd be a little more shy, I think people just assume that Neville is a baby. He's not, J. K. Rowling just doesn't write about him enough...waggles fist at you in a Daniel like way Anyway, I still love you, and I did continue with my story!**

**tongarisangel: sniff You are just the greatest, just so you know. I always love getting reviews from you...and reading your stories (obviously).**

**x.brianne.x: You need to read some of Chinesemoon's stuff, tons of Neville/Luna stories. I love them all so much. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**astrangeone: Save the best for last! You were the first reviewer for this story, so YAY! Five points to you, and thanks for adding this to your favorite stories. I hope to see more of you later on, maybe even in this chapter.**

AGAIN, I love you all, and please review...


	3. Feelings

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story..._****

* * *

****Chapter Three**

A week went by, and true to her word Luna showed up at the Greenhouse every night. Neville learned quite a lot from her past. The most odd was the story of her mother's death (she had blown up trying to come up with a cure for the Rooster Pox.) It's apparently like Chicken Pox, except more lethal, and rare. Had the same effects as the chicken pox, plus it turned the skin a nasty shade of purple. He'd never heard of it, but it seemed fit her personality at least. Even if it wasn't true, the story was amusing none the less.

"Luna," Neville called to the girl opposite him in the Greenhouse, "Why do you always come here?"

"I've already answered that." She scrunched up her nose on the glass window hiding a particularly dangerous plant that only advanced Herbology students would be able to touch, with the right equipment.

"But, I'm not interesting. I'm horribly boring."

Luna chuckled slightly at his mistaken comment and brought her face away from the glass so that she could look at him.

"Seriously, why do you stay here?"

"Because I love you." She sighed at moved to yet another window to get a look at the plant from a different angle.

"It's not nice to tease Luna."

"It's only teasing if you call it that."

Neville looked dumbfounded by that comment. He supposed she was trying to prove a point or something, but sometimes he mind was too complex. Even for the smartest of wizards.

"Oh, come off it Neville." Luna smiled at him and beckoned him to sit with her. "Why don't you just tell me what happened today?"

"But it's a Saturday, I was here most of the day."

"Right, but not all of it. So, what happened when you weren't here? Start from the beginning."

"Okay then. Um, I woke up and then went to breakfast. Then I came down here, and it ends here."

"You're skipping details!" Luna whined, "I know that much, I did the same thing. I want to know what happened between the norm. Did you brush your teeth this morning?"

"Yeah, I always brush my teeth." Neville replied quickly, feeling he needed to defend her acquisitions of his hygiene.

"Then why did you skip that part?" She questioned him.

"Fine, I'll start over then. I'll give you _every_ detail."

"Thank you. You may begin."

Neville was taken aback. He thought that she would get his sarcasm, but she obviously didn't. That left him with two choices: telling Luna he was joking and wasn't actually going to tell her what he did, or humor her and give her the boring details of his life. There was nothing else to do, so he went with number two.

"I woke up early this morning, because I had to work a bit on my potions essays that are all due next week. After that I took a shower, and I _did_ brush my teeth. See, they're very clean." With that he opened his mouth to show Luna his teeth.

"Yes, you have very nice teeth." She smiled at him to show her approval and had him continue on with his day.

Neville smirked at her comment on his teeth, and continued on with the story of his day thus far. "After I left the washrooms and went back to my Dorm so that I could get dressed. I put on the clothes that you see on me now, than I went to the Great Hall for breakfast. At breakfast I had a couple rolls and an apple. I wasn't that hungry. Then I came down here and saw you waiting in front of this greenhouse, and we walked in. The end."

"That was a lovely story. You seemed to have quite a day today."

Neville smiled at her interest in his life and shook his head a bit, suppressing the laugh building up in him. "You're a strange one Luna."

She put her hand on her chin and nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am."

No longer able to keep it in, Neville started laughing.

Hearing Neville laugh, Luna subconsciencely licked her lips. Quietly thanking God that Neville doubted her affections for him.

Neville stopped laughing at caught a glimpse of Luna biting her lip. He wasn't able to understand the feeling that was created in his body from such a small action. He clamed up and his insides became all twisted. "Um, I have to go to the...inside..." He called back to Luna as he jumped up and ran out of the greenhouse, leaving Luna to her thoughts of the previous circumstances.

* * *

Thank you: ScOrPiO sChOlAr, Hannah, and Drew for reviewing my last chapter. You're all so lovely! And because of you three, I have finally updated chapter three...YAY! Hopefully chapter four will get out much sooner. Thank you again, and don't forget to review.


	4. Missing

**_I said that I'd update faster...and I did. YAY! I bet that makes Drew...(my only reviewer for chapter three) happy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters..._****

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The next day Luna showed up to the greenhouse, waiting for Neville like she did everyday. She was a little early, so disregarded his lack of appearance for the time being. Since she knew she was going to have to wait awhile, she brought herself to the window that she was so interested in the previous day.

When she walked over to it, she put her hand up to the window and watched as the branches formed the shape of her hand. She knew what an honor it was to have that particular plant perform the acts that Luna had gotten it to do. It was a rare thing indeed. It was a plant that wasn't introduced to anything below seventh year, and as the rumors went, Neville was the only other person at the school with the same abilities. That's exactly what she planned on showing him when he came.

Another hour passed, but still there was no sign of him. "Something must be keeping him back at the castle." Luna sighed, hoping that she hadn't scared him off.

"I guess it's my turn to talk to you plants, since Neville's not here." She gave the plants a weak smile, imagining that they smiled back and asked her to continue.

"You see plants, I'm not exactly the most normal kid up at the school. No offence or anything, but not many people would spend their afternoon's talking to you. I actually probably wouldn't be doing it, if it hadn't been for Neville." She smiled remembering the first time that she met Neville, knowing that it would be rude to keep such thoughts from her listening companions.

After spending a bit of time explaining how she met Neville, she decided to go into more stories involving Neville, such as the rest of the activities that took place during her fourth year, including fighting The Dark Lord. She could have sworn she saw a few plants shudder at the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and yet it didn't faze her. She had no doubt in her mind that he had not just tortured humans, both magical and non-magical, but plants and animals as well. All feared him alike.

She also told the plants a story that she had kept to herself for over a year, the day she realized that she had fallen for Neville Longbottom. She had formed an interest of him back in fourth year, but it suddenly became much stronger after the summer holidays of fifth year. Seeing him caused the butterflies in her stomach to perform the whole circus, even the motorcycle in a ball act, which was probably what made her so queasy thinking about him in her classrooms. Not the type of queasy one gets, like wanting to throw up, but the type one gets when they know a secret and want to tell the world, but are forced to keep it inside.

Another hour passed and Neville didn't show up. Luna felt a little worried about it, starting to loose her cool. Normally she would shrug something like that off, but normally it wouldn't involve Neville Longbottom. Her secret crush, the boy she was head over heels in love with. What was she going to do with herself? The only thing she could do, wait.

She sat in that greenhouse way past curfew, knowing that he wasn't going to show up. But still, she waited for him. "I guess I shouldn't have told him that I loved him." She weakly smiled at herself; "It's not like he took it seriously anyway." She sighed in an un-Luna-like way, her desperation obvious to the plants around her.

Luna watched the stars above her forming into the night sky, wishing on each one that appeared that Neville was not afraid of her the way the other students were. No, afraid isn't the right word. The other students just didn't understand her, and she always believed that Neville would be the one that did.

Before long, she had fallen asleep. Dreams of Neville swimming in her head, all pointing out that fact that she loved him but he didn't return her affections. Even her head didn't believe that she deserved him. All the odds were against her forming a relationship with him. The most interesting boy in school, to Luna, was just too good for her. And she knew this, but still her heart just didn't understand what she was trying to tell it.

She may be the oddest person at school, possibly in existence, but she still had feelings. And being a sixteen-year-old girl who had never once felt love before, she was completely confused. Usually she was able to understand everything around her, explaining in her head using the habits of the rare animals of the wild. But love, was there a way to explain it? And unrequited love, was there a greater heartbreak?

Luna awoke the next morning, realizing that she has fallen asleep in the greenhouse. The previous night's events play out before her, and she suddenly felt like throwing up on the greenhouse floor. That was until she noticed something that wasn't there the night before. She was wrapped up in a blanket, and she could have sworn that she had nothing more than her school robes to cover herself up with during the night. When she stood up to examine the blanket she noticed that it had a picture of a lion on the front of it, a Gryffindor blanket. Picking up the blanket to fold it, a note fell out from under it. She dropped the cover and reached down to pick it up.

It was short, but brought back hope for Luna.

_Luna,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you yesterday. Please forgive me._

_Neville_

* * *

**_I've already written chapter five...but I'm spoiled and refuse to update it until I get at least three reviews for this chapter. You can tell me what you expect from upcomming chapters (not including the next one...because I am NOT rewritting it...unless a better idea comes up. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Finally

__

******_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story..._

* * *

**

Chapter Five

The next day Neville managed to get to the Greenhouse extra early, hoping that Luna would forgive him for him standing her up the day before. He had found himself going to the greenhouse way after curfew last night, and was thankful for it. He noticed Luna curled up with nothing but her school robes. Using the summoning charm that Hermione had made him practice so many times, he called forth his blanket into the greenhouse and placed it upon her. Before he left again to go back up to the castle, he placed a quick note on top of the blanket, quickly kissing her forehead before exiting.

When he sat in the greenhouse in the back of his head he knew that she wouldn't be coming. He deserved to be stood up the way he had done to her. And so he was surprised when he saw her enter and walk over to him. She had the usual smile on her face. It was as if his absence had no effect on her whatsoever.

"I'm sorry Luna," Neville started to say, but was quickly cut off by the girl with the poofy blonde hair.

"It's okay, I read your apology, all if forgiven. But, why didn't you come yesterday."

"I knew you were going to ask that." He mumbled to himself as Luna came by and placed herself next to him on the bench.

"If you knew that means you already prepared your answer." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I did."

"Okay, then what is it."

"You promise you won't laugh?"

Luna nodded and signed with her hand that he hurry up and tell her before she found a way to drag it out of him.

"Remember when I suddenly left a few days ago without any reason?"

Luna nodded and smiled to herself, half expecting what he was going to say next.

"Would you like to know the reason?"

"If it has to do with why you didn't show up yesterday, then yes."

"Okay...um, I realized something the other day that I've actually known for a while. I, being the idiot that I am, took forever to comprehend it."

"You're not an idiot." Luna corrected him.

"Thanks. Anyway, you ever get a weird feeling in your stomach whenever you see a certain person. It's like you're sick, but you never actually throw up." Neville grimaced at the visual that he had just used. He was messing up again. But then, that's what he was best at.

"Yes, I know exactly what you're talking about. I feel that way everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Yeah, I already told you about it though."

Neville tried to reach back into his mind to grasp what she was talking about, but couldn't think of anything off the top of his head. "As I was saying, there's a certain person that I see everyday that gives me this feeling, and I've only just discovered why."

"Would you mind sharing who this person is?" Luna sighed, trying to cover up her anticipation.

"No offence or anything Luna, but I think that I might like you." Neville whispered just loud enough for Luna to hear him

"Why would I take offence by that?" She asked him, confused by his statement.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most popular guy in school."

"And incase you haven't noticed, I'm not the most popular girl. Besides, I already told you that I love you."

Neville looked at her dumbfounded, "What are you saying?"

Luna smiled and shook her head at him. "I'm saying that I don't think that I might like you, Neville Longbottom. I know that I do love you. Why else would I spend all my free time here with you."

"I was wondering about that." Neville grinned at her and put his hands in his pockets. "I guess there's only one think left to do."

"And what's that?"

"Luna Lovegood, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him and found herself walking over towards him, "Why ever would I not?"

"That's a yes then?"

She pulled his head down to her level and kissed him gently on the tip of his nose. "I suppose it is."****

* * *

**whisperkey: Yeah, it is silly for me to wait for reviews. But I had only picked three...that was actually a joke, seeing as the reviews were supposed to come from Drew, Hannah, and maybe one other reviewer...which was you...YAY! LOVE!**

**Shantazatar (no idea if I spelled that name right, I'll just call you Drew: I was waiting for you to review...seeing as I'm going to see you a lot lately, I'll just nag you if you don't...MWAHAHAHA!**

**You both have been reading the story since the very beinging...LOVE TO YOU BOTH!**

**Stupor-mundi: (That's my younger sister...so cute!) I finally got you to review my story. (She's read all my stuff...well, the majority of it, but she NEVER reviews. First time for everything.)**


End file.
